


Vulcans do not lie. Usually.

by bookdragon01



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookdragon01/pseuds/bookdragon01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with uncomfortable questions from an illogical, human woman, what is a logical Vulcan male to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcans do not lie. Usually.

"Did _you_ find her attractive?" Nyota asked, hand on hip and brows raised in a look more accusing than questioning.

Droxine, the daughter of Stratos' High Advisor, was highly intelligent, articulate, artistically talented...and quite aesthetically pleasing. Her slender body was rounded by soft curves and moved with willowy grace. She possessed a dulcet voice and a symmetrical and well-proportioned face crowned by a cascade of pale golden hair, similar in many ways to the long fall of dark tresses that had first drawn his eye to Nyota. 

Indeed, their aesthetic appeal was similar, except that where Nyota brought to mind Lord Byron's verse about the velvet beauty of a tropical night, Droxine recalled Tholos Shran's ode to a golden sun reflecting on a field of snow. To say that he had not found her attractive would be a lie and Vulcans did not lie. 

A multitude of anecdotes flooded from Spock's eidetic memory about the inadviseability of being honest with human women in such matters. He paused, calculating the probabilities of various lengths of exile from Nyota's bed.

"Well?" she prodded, irritation clear in both body language and expression. 

Vulcans did not lie. However, they had been known to skirt the truth.

"The High Advisor's daughter possessed both vocal and physical qualities reminiscent of your own, Nyota. It would be illogical to expect me to find such an individual unattractive."

His lover's brows drew down, but her tone and body language softened. "So you're saying that you only noticed her because she reminded you of me?" 

Had he never met Nyota, there was a 98.9976% probability that he would still have 'noticed' Droxine and a further 23.8715% chance that such notice would have lead to interaction beyond just stimulating conversation. 

The probability that explaining this to Nyota would prove to be unwise exceeded 99.9999%.

Vulcans did not lie. Usually.

Spock lifted a single eyebrow in the manner of someone mildly perplexed. "I believe that is what I just said."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Droxine is the slim, pretty blonde from the TOS episode 'The Cloud Minders' - a woman Spock Prime referred to as 'a work of art' and with whom he very uncharacteristically discussed Pon Farr after only a brief acquaintance.
> 
> After rewatching the episode, I wondered what would happen if that 'work of art' comment got back to AOS Uhura.


End file.
